Buffy a Mother? Part 2: Honey, I'm Alive
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: Sequel to Wait, I'm Married and a Mother! Buffy and Family take names and kick Demon ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Honey, I'm Alive and Kicking**  
Written By immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
PG13-General-English

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for _Buffy, Supernatural_ or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know I love reviews. And I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests, and constructive criticism (If I wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how I can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more I write.

**Notes on the story**- Sequel to _Wait, I'm married and a mother?!_ Second in the Buffy, a Mother Series.

Takes place during and after Dead Man's Blood in _Supernatural_ Season 1…. Spoilers for most of Season 1 of Supernatural- up to Dead Man's Blood.

Takes place three years after series finale for _Buffy… _so that mean's Spoilers for all of Buffy.

* * *

Previously on _Buffy, a Mother_

_Dean sighed as he remembered why they were up at the butt crack of dawn. Their missing father had sent them some more coordinates. This time they were heading to somewhere in Michigan. Just the name of the state not only brought good memories for him, as it was near their old friend Pastor Jim's place, but it was also filled with bad memories as well. _

Knock! Knock!

Dean's head jerked to the door of the hotel room. Who the hell could be knocking on the door at this hour? He wondered as he grabbed a gun and put it in the waistband of his jeans. He crossed the room and after making sure the salt ward was still in tact, opened the door.

To his shock, there standing in front of him was a woman the spit and image of his long dead mother, when she was twenty-five years old.

"Hello Dean," the woman said with a shy smile. "Aren't you going to say hello to your mother?"

And Now……..

**CHAPTER 1**

_OH…MY…GOD…_ was all Dean could think as he stood, frozen by the sight of the woman in front of him. This was the woman who he and his father had not seen in nearly twenty-three years, his mother. The same woman who had died at the hands of a demon as she tried to save her youngest son, and the only other woman whom he had ever really and truly loved, besides Cassie.

John, who had been packing his bag and watching over his oldest, noticed the way that Dean stood frozen at the door. Curious and fearful as to what would cause his son such distress, he pulled out his gun and walked over, pushing open the door farther. And as soon as his eyes fell on the woman in the doorway, he swore he felt his heart stop. The woman was the spit and image of his Mary at the age of twenty-five. But, how could that be possible.

Buffy, standing just outside of the hotel room smirked at their reaction. "John, sweetheart, are you going to move out of the way so I can come in and we can talk, or am I going to have to move you?" she questioned, amusement filling her voice.

Or at least it did until she heard the sound of a gun click. Looking beyond her…what do you call the husband of your previous incarnation anyway… husband and oldest son, she saw a taller man with shaggy dark brown hair. As she took in his appearance, her throat choked up. This was Sam, her son. Her baby boy.

"Sam?" her voice broke the tense silence as she took notice of the gun. "Don't do anything rash until I explain, please."

Sam, saw the woman, but unlike his brother or his father, so he wasn't was emotional involved as they were, had grabbed the nearest gun filled with consecrated iron rounds and rock salt. When she asked him to put the guns down, he shook his head no. "I don't think so. Whoever you are, my mother's dead, has been for twenty-three years this November…"

Buffy smiled softly as she spoke up, "I know Sam. You were born Samuel Francis Winchester, in Lawrence, Kansas on May second nineteen eighty-three to Mary and John Winchester. I was killed exactly six months later, by an upper level demon that was after your psychic power. For the last twenty-three years, you have been traveling the country with your brother and father searching for the demon and killing anything supernatural that got in your way. When you were 18 you got a full ride academic scholarship to Stanford and made straight A's during your undergraduate coursework. You also met the love of your life, Jessica Moore there. Last Halloween you and Dean joined back up after 4 years of not speaking because your dad 'kicked you out' because you wanted to go to college," here she turned to the still stunned John and scowled. "You know I am really angry with you about that."

At the sound of the door shutting, John snapped out of his stupor and looked at Buffy. "You…Mary…how…" he stuttered trying to get his questions out as he shakily moved to sit down on one of the beds.

Dean joined his father in sitting on the bed, both of them still confused as to how the woman before them could be Mary Winchester and not be a spirit or shape-shifter or some other kind of supernatural being. "Just what is going on here lady?!" he questioned, his voice betraying the fact that he was angry, hopeful, confused and a whole host of other similar emotions.

Buffy crossed her legs and bit her lip. She knew that what she was about to say was going to be hard for them to believe, but she was thankful fo the back up that Whistler was going to send her should she need proof. "I know it's hard to believe, but this body," she then waved her hands over her body, "was born on January 18, 1891 as Buffy Anne Summers. But this is not my first life. Before I was Buffy, is was known as Mary Elizabeth Nelson-Winchester."

"Ok, now I know you're lying," Sam said angrily as he went to pick up the gun. "my mother died…"

"In November 1983 right?" Buffy cut him off. Sam nodded. "Spirits are not held by the bonds of space and time, you all should know this."

John listened to what Buffy was saying, and while Sam was more book smart than street smart and had a damned near genius level I.Q., John and Dean were both the kind of man who thought on his feet, and was street smart. "You're saying that Your…Mary's spirit was sent back in time at the time of your birth as Buffy?" Buffy nodded happily, they were starting to get it. "How can this be true? Why would they allow you to find us again and remember your life as Mary?"

The sigh Buffy emitted at that statement would have made even the hardest hearts melt. Buffy looked over at John and asked, "John, what did I… Mary tell you about her life before she met you?"

John looked puzzled as he replied, "All I know was that she lost her parents at a very young age and that she was placed in long term foster care. When she was 18, she cut out and started waitressing at the diner in Lawrence."

With a sad laugh, Buffy shook her head. "What she…I told you was a partial lie. When Mary…I was a baby, the Watcher's Council Identified her/me as a potential Slayer…"

Sam, even though he was suspicious of Buffy, couldn't help but think 300 miles a minute as Buffy said the word 'Slayer'. "Wait, you're saying that my mother was a potential slayer. One of the many girls who could become the 'one girl in all the world with the speed, strength and power to fight back the forces of darkness'?" he asked disbelievingly.

Buffy smiled, happy to know she didn't have to repeat Giles favorite speech. "Sam, love, I/Mary was not just a potential during that time, she was the Slayer. And as Buffy Summers I am The Head Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"You're the Head Slayer?" the words escaped both John and Dean's mouths at the same time. Buffy nodded that they had heard her correctly.

As the Winchester Family sat in the hotel room: Buffy letting her revelations sink in, and the boys taking in what she had told them; a new visitor showed up out of nowhere, startling the Winchester men. "Hey Slayer. How's everything going? Have they accepted everything yet?" the gravelly Bronx accented voice spoke from the door.

Buffy shifted her gaze, as did everyone else, to the door, and before any of the men could pull one of their weapons, Buffy had the person up against the wall, and three feet off the ground. "Whistler, I thought you weren't going to show up for a while?!" She growled out as she tightened her hold on his neck.

"Easy Slayer, easy. The Powers thought that you could use some help. Especially with that demon your men have been chasing all these years," at that Whistler had the grace to look abashed as he looked at John, Dean, and Sam. "I'm sorry for what the Powers had to put you through the last two decades. But it has been a part of the grand design. They needed to do it because they needed an experienced Slayer soul to gain the advantage over evil, and the way that you three have been working, the Powers consider you three to be champions of the Good."

Upon hearing that, Buffy's eyes narrowed as she squeezed Whistler's neck even tighter. Hearing that she and her family had been manipulated was just too much. Why did they have to put her husband and sons through all that pain? Oh that was the easy part, because they knew they would get three more champions for the powers.

Whistler struggled to gain some breath as he continued, "Loosen up slayer, I have more to tell you."

Buffy loosened her grip and said, "Talk, and talk fast before I make your ribcage my new hat."

"All right first," Whistler looked at Sam, "your girl, Jessica, she was given the same kind of deal that your mother was, and was allowed to be reborn."

Sam's hyperactive mind began thinking about what Whistler said to him and it then hit him. He looked up at Whistler, "Does that mean that…" he began to ask.

Whistler nodded. "If you're thinking of that brunette out in New York, then yeah," Whistler continued on as he ignored the smile that made its way onto Sam's face. "As for the Demon you're all looking for, Kalthersin? He's one bad son of bitch. It was third in power, just below Satan and The First. That Gun you're after, it's only one part of the answer to kill him."

Buffy swore. It had been three years since she and the others bound the First back to the primordial soup it came from for millennia, and she just finds out that its cousin/brother/son, whatever it was, was the one to kill her in her previous life, and that it is after that life's youngest son and killed his fiancée. That Demon is going to rue the fucking day it ever heard of the Winchester Family.

Buffy looked from Whistler, to her family, a grim look of determination on her face, one that hadn't been seen since she and the Scoobies had bound the First to the ether for a few millennia. "You were looking for the colt weren't you? That's why you're here in Colorado," she half stated, half asked.

John nodded, noticing for the umpteenth time in the last hour how much Buffy was like her previous incarnation. "A group of vampires has the gun and we were going to go after it," e answered. "From what I know, these vampires aren't afraid of daylight, can only be killed by beheading and instead of fangs, they have a second set of teeth…" he paused in his explanation when he noticed the thoughtful look on Buffy's face.

Dean and Sam were both curious as to what Buffy was thinking about as well. And both were shocked when she dropped Whistler onto the ground. "Damn it!" she swore as she reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the Scooby Center for Watchers and Slayers to get a hold of Giles. "Chao, it's Buffy, transfer me into Giles…I don't care if he's in a meeting this is a 7 on the 1-10 apocalyptic scale…yes it is that bad…I know, but if everything goes to plan I'll be bringing them back with me, alive…thanks………Giles it's me, what do you know about vampires who only get a really bad sunburn in daylight, have a second set of teeth instead of fangs and can only be killed by decapitation…my family is going up against some to get a gun called 'the Colt'………They are a kind of crossover between a Turok-Han, human and demon vampire…got it, and I'll call you guys when we get ready to fight Kalthersin…" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll warn him about you guys giving the shovel speech. Keep an eye on Dawn for me. I'll call in a couple of days. Love you too 'dad'."

Buffy then looked to Whistler, who was still standing where she dropped him and raised an eyebrow. The balance demon gave her a sheepish look, and said, "Slayer, the PtB said there was one other thing as well."

Whistler didn't want to be the one to tell her, he knew this slayer too well. But THEY told him he needed to do it. He was going to get hit for this, he knew it. But he had to take it like the demon he was and he braced himself. "Well, what is it?" she demanded to know.

The nervous demon swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Well, there's one other thing that the PtB wanted to tell you, when you were with your family here," he gestured to the Winchester Men.

"And what did the high and mighty PtB want you to tell me?" Buffy questioned, her voice filled with sarcasm. "That I would have to sacrifice another one of my friends?"

Whistler shook his head. "Nope, it's just that when you died as Mary Winchester, you were two weeks pregnant with your third child, but you didn't know yet, which was why you don't remember," he told her with his head bowed. "And since you've done so much for the Powers, they felt that they owed you, both as Mary and as Buffy, so I guess what I'm trying to say is 'Congratulations Slayer'."

And before Buffy could comprehend what he said and dismember him, Whistler disappeared. Leaving the three Winchester men, and the lone Winchester woman stunned into silence. As the initial shock wore off, Buffy turned to her boys and asked, "Did he just say what I think he said?" John, Dean and Sam all nodded in the affirmative. Buffy smiled weakly, "I was afraid of that," and with that, she fainted from the shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Oh, did someone get the name of that demon who ran me over?" Buffy groaned as she sat up from her spot on the bed. Three distinct sets of laughter filled the room as she finally opened her eyes to see her 'husband' and 'sons' from her previous life. As she got better looks at her 'family', who were all sitting nearby in chairs or on the other bed, she remembered what had happened and bit back a curse. "Did Whistler tell me what I think he told me?" she questioned, her voiced laced with an edge as hard as a diamond.

The three Winchester men looked at one another then looked at her and all nodded, along with swallowing the nervous lump in their throats at the harshness in her voice.

Buffy smiled evilly. "That's what I thought," she looked up at the ceiling and yelled out, "WHISTLER, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!!!"

Dean, Sam and John's eyes all widened at the way Buffy was acting. They had all heard what Whistler said as well and all were just as surprised. Hell, they wanted answers just as much as she did. But to call down the messenger and head balance demon for the PtB, well let's just say the thought had never crossed their minds. After all it wouldn't do to piss off the higher beings on the side of good would it?

Before either of the three men could say anything, the sound of a Bronx accented voice filled the room, "You rang Slay…" he never even got to finish his statement before Buffy had him up against the wall, three feet off the ground, hand wrapped around his throat and scythe ready to slice him in half…just like she had killed the First's minion Caleb.

"Whistler," she said her voice in a mock honeyed tone that even John, Dean and Sam, who hadn't seen her at her most dangerous, knew spelled trouble for the Balance Demon. "Is there something I should know about the little bun in my oven?"

Whistler winced knowing that if he didn't talk then he was mincemeat. This slayer was just so damned perceptive… and blood thirsty, he added with a weak mental chuckle. But this was not a time to get into a battle of wits with the most successful Slayer in history, or to even act cryptic. So deciding to go against what the PtB _suggested_, he went with spilling his guts.

"Well, it's like this," he began, "over two and half thousand years ago, a seer by the name of Cassandra…" he was interrupted when Sam spoke up and cut him off.

"Wait, Cassandra? As in the Cassandra from the city of Troy, who was taken as a slave by the Grecian King Agamemnon from the Iliad?"

Whistler looked at Sam, impressed that the youngest Winchester knew exactly who he had been talking about. Buffy, John and Dean all looked at him with looks that were a mix of shock, pride, and admiration. "Got it in one kid. Can I continue?" he asked in a joking manner. Sam nodded, not at all disturbed. "Good, anyway, Cassandra had a vision and wrote it down as a prophecy. It said that…

_Three Hunters there shall be,  
__One the father, the other two the sons.  
__Both the father and a son shall lose someone dear;  
__The wife of the father, mother of the sons,  
__And the other the lover of the son.  
__Both bound by the fates to their men._

_Upon the return of the mother,  
__The third child of the line shall be returned.  
__She shall be the light of the world,  
__And rid it of the greatest of the preternatural evils.  
__She will not stand alone,  
__But as her mother before her,  
__She shall be aided by her family and friends_."

Buffy's grip on the scythe weakened so dramatically that she let it fall to the ground in shock as Whistler's words sunk in. Robotically she let Whistler out of her death grip and sank to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. "Goddess, can't you leave my children alone for once!" she cried out. She then looked up at Whistler who had a compassionate look on his face. "Why?! Why is my family set on this path?!"

Whistler shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know sweets. All I can say is that between this family, and the Scoobies as you call yourselves, you have done more good than any other champions before you," he told her as truthfully as he could. Hell, he didn't know why they were chosen. But that was the best explanation he could come up with. "I'm sorry this had to happen Slayer. You know that I'm in your corner," and with that he disappeared leaving the newly reformed Winchester Family to think about what he had told them.

It was a half hour before Buffy or any of the Winchesters were able to speak or even move. When John finally came out of his shock, he looked at Buffy and sighed silently. It seemed that this woman really was the reincarnation of his long dead wife and had all of Mary's memories as well as those of her current incarnation. Quietly, he rose from where he had been sitting for the last three hours and moved over to where Buffy was still kneeling, letting her silent tears slip down her cheeks, and pulled her into his arms.

Buffy, accepting his offer of comfort, cried into his shoulder. Ever since she had become the Slayer as Buffy Summers she had wished for a normal life with children. She held out hope that she would be able to get married and still have children, even if she was the Slayer and that they wouldn't be dragged into the battle between good versus evil, however it looked as if her wishes were in vain. The PtB had decided to hijack her previous incarnation's family, no it was her family now, into this mess and they were continuing to do so.

As her tears dried up, Buffy sat up and looked at her men. Steel, fire and determination shone from her eyes as she spoke, "All right, where's this colt that we're looking for supposed to be?"


End file.
